


On the Outside

by M_Samro



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, I'm in NYC and could really use some, M/M, QUARANTINE FICLET, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: Tony's been quarantined with a dangerous virus. Steve's immune but not allowed into his room.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 145





	On the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote a quarantine ficlet because I really really need to turn this sucky reality into something less sucky

"I'm sorry, Captain, we still can't let you in to see him."

Steve's hand tensed on the window of Tony's containment room, where Tony was leaning against the glass in his eternally faux-casual way. His eyes hadn't left Steve's from the moment Steve had entered the corridor outside, but the intensity was undercut by a bemused half-smile on his lips.

Steve tried to smile back, not entirely successfully.

"Not even for a minute?" he asked Dr. Cho, knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry. As we discussed, your immunity to the virus itself will not stop you from becoming a vector for it. And we can't have you spreading it; we need you."

"The world needs Captain America," Steve intoned, frustrated tension bunching his shoulders.

"S'ok, Cap," said Tony from behind the glass. His hand reached out to land on the window, in the same spot where Steve's hand rested on his own side. A phantom touch. "I'm in good hands. So to speak. Besides--" his smile turned into smirk, hand morphing to form the Vulcan salute on the window, his voice going low and ragged, "--the needs...of the many...outweigh...the needs of the few...or the one..."

He made a truly spectacular series of choking noises, and then dramatically slid down the window and wall, into a heap on the floor.

Steve's lips were pressed together so tightly in an effort to smother his giggles that they erupted from his nose. "Oh my god, Tony. Only you."

Muffled from the floor, Tony's voice floated up, "I got a reputation to maintain."

"Yes, I will tell the world that Tony Stark remains an absolute diva while in quarantine. Have no fear."


End file.
